


In the Limo

by ElegantMess



Category: British Actor RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElegantMess/pseuds/ElegantMess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Tom enjoy a little free time on the way to an award show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Limo

He sat in the middle of the large back seat. He smiled at you and motioned for you to sit beside him, which you did of course. He sat like he always did, long legs spread obscenely far apart. You sat in the smaller space beside the door. He pulled you closer as his hand slid up your thigh. Your dress gathering up, pooling in your lap. “The driver…” you gasped as you laid one hand over his.

He looked up at the limo driver. “He won’t bother us. He won’t even notice, he’s too busy driving.” His long fingers made tiny teasing circles on the inside of your thigh, just shy of where you really want them. He leaned over, his lips inches from your neck. “It’s a forty-five minute drive. Entertain me.” His hot minty breath fanned over your throat and you gave in.

With your simple nod, he knew he had won. His hand that had been teasing slid up quickly, hidden beneath the folds of your dress and his long fingers danced over your already damp panties.

He leaned back slightly to catch your eye as a wicked smirk came over him, “Eager, aren’t you?” His hand slid back down your thigh and a tiny whimper escaped. “Shh, love. You were concerned about the driver, no?” You nod again, your lower lip caught between your teeth. “Then we must be quiet.”

His hand trailed up over your hip and slid beneath the top edge of your panties. Your eyes fluttered shut as his lips caressed your throat. He tugged on your panties. “Lift up.” He demanded quietly. You obeyed without question and he slid your panties off, pulling the dress back down as he did hiding your bared pussy. You sat back down; the panties around your ankles. He leaned over, snatched them up, and placed them in the pocket of his tux.

He reached grabbing you by the hips and pulled you astride his narrow hips. Your dress hung long behind you hiding the driver’s view of your legs, but the front had ridden up, exposing your bare folds. His grin was feral. “You’re not just eager, you’re dripping.”

His hand slipped down, easily sliding through your sodden folds. His skilled fingers played with you. Light and teasing one moment, deep penetrating thrusts the next. There was no rhythm to it, so you skated on the edge of climax rather than being able to find your release. His other hand grabbed the back of your neck and pulled you down, your ear right beside his mouth.

“If you wish to find your release, say my name,” he growled.

“Tom,” you gasped softly.

He narrowed his eyes and pulled lightly on your hair tipping your head back. “No, say **my** name,” he growled as his teeth scratched across your throat.

You risked a nervous glance at the driver. That’s when you saw it, the faint shimmer of green magic; it separated you both from the driver. You gave him a soft smile as his boyish blond curls lengthened and darkened. “Loki,” you whispered.

He leaned back, resting his arms along the back of the seat, a sharp predatory grin spreading across his face. “I’ve decided to indulge myself. The driver will see or hear nothing. If you wish to find release you should see to your own pleasure.” 

Words were beyond your grasp as your hand slipped down and your fingers played with your clit. Your bottom lip caught between your teeth as you saw the heat in his eyes. He shifted slightly and you slid forward. Your hand caught between his barely restrained cock and your body. As you moved, seeing to your own pleasure as he had told you to do, the back of your hand brushed against him. 

You heard the slightest of sounds from the god in front of you. Your hand moved faster, and your whole body tensed as you finally came, a soft moan slipping from your parted lips. 

He caught your hand as you brought it back up. He smirked at you and slowly dragged his tongue across your fingers, cleaning them. “Exquisite,” he murmured as he released your hand. He reached back up behind your neck and released the clasp of your halter dress. The blue fabric spilled down exposing your breasts. You sat still waiting to see what he would have you do next, your nipples pebbling in the cool air.

He sat smirking at you, waiting for you to grow impatient. This had become a game between the two of you. You had been so eager when your relationship with the god had begun. Time and time again, he had teased you to point of exhaustion, waiting for you to learn to anticipate his orders, waiting for you to learn how to obey his whims. Only when you had gone still and truly waited for him to call the shots, had he given you release.

Minutes passed.

Though you were uncomfortable, you waited.

His smirk grew dark. “You have grown, pet. There was a time when you could hardly be still and patient for a few seconds at a time. Shall I reward you?”

You took a deep slow breath, “If it pleases my King.” You knew how he enjoyed being exalted.

His hand wrapped around your neck pulling you flush with his hard lean body. “Flattery will get you everywhere, my pet.” He growled and then crushed his lips to yours.

You knew this cue. Your hands quickly began to undo his tie, tuxedo jacket, and shirt. His sharp teeth raked across your lower lip and his free hand glided up your ribs to mold to your breast. He plucked at your nipple as your hands fumbled with the fastening on his trousers.

A moment later his cock was free, and you could feel his pleased smile against your lips. You slowly stroked him. His hands fell to your hips and as you continued to stroke him. He lifted you and quickly pulled you down on his cock. Your hands slid up his lean hard body gripping his shoulders tightly as he used you for his pleasure.

Up and down…

Up and down…

Up and down, his pace was perfect, relentless.

You came almost right away. He played you like an instrument, one hand at your hip keeping you moving through your release. His other hand and his mouth was far from idle. His lips on your neck, your breast, your nipple, his fingers teasing your clit, or plucking at your nipple. His stamina was unimaginable, you came twice, a third time, again and again, you lost track.

He was silent as he always was when he used you. Your body was his outlet. He needed release and though he made sure it was pleasurable for you, it was always how and when he desired.

His other hand joined the first at your hips. His pace increased. Your body overstimulated and weak from pleasure slipped forward, your forehead resting on his shoulder. His grip tightened, bruising your hips, as he finally came. You raised your head to watch him, his head thrown back, his jaw tightly clenched his teeth bared, he was magnificent, gorgeous.

His grip on your hips loosened and his face relaxed. His eyes slowly opened, his beautiful sharp green eyes seemed to be aware of everything. He lifted you off of him, depositing you on the seat beside him. With the simple flick of his wrist, you were both clean and clothed again.

You felt the limo slow; you had arrived at the awards show. His hair shortened, and became the blonde curls again. You waited for his cloaking magic to fall over you as per usual. The driver exited the limo, to come around and open the door. “Loki!” you hissed quietly. Normally by now, he would have hidden you with his magic.

He shook his head and gave you a mischievous grin. “Tonight I plan on sharing you with the world.” The driver opened the door and as he got out, he held a hand out for you. You smiled brightly and took his hand.

The world was a blur of camera flashes. Tom Hiddleston had a date! Amid the chaos, you heard him introducing you to the masses. You could hardly believe it. You smiled at him, his bowtie was slightly crooked, and his hair seemed messy. You could only hope that his magic hadn’t left you looking thoroughly shagged as well. Suddenly he was kneeling in front of you with a ring box. Your eyes filled with tears and your throat was tight with tears. As you nodded, there were so many flashes from the camera and pain. A sudden sharp pain pierced through your back. Chaos erupted as you fell. Tom knelt over you tears in his eyes.

He held you gently, your blood staining his tux. “I’m sorry darling. This is what had to happen.” He looked up briefly. “The shot came from over there!” He shouted and pointed into the crowd. He curled around you, whispering in your ear. “I am truly sorry. I did enjoy our time together. Let go, I promise you will be remembered.”

As your life ebbed away, you saw his magic flicker ever so briefly. Loki himself smiled down at you and you whispered “I loved you.”

Tom Hiddleston was never the same. He grew colder and hard. Six months after the murder of the woman he began to campaign. He wanted laws changed so that a death like hers would never happen again. The world mourned with him and supported him as he entered government. He continued working in government and the world loved him all the more. He became Prime Minister before his 45 birthday.

A few short years later the UK was rising to be the world power it had once been and Tom Hiddleston turned his eyes to a more global pursuit.

Tom stood in his room, his hair grown longer and he’d allowed it to get somewhat darker. His reflection grinned back at him sharp and predatory long black hair and leather and armor. He had to be careful to work slowly; if he changed too quickly the masses would catch on. He grinned at his reflection. Just a few more years…

There was a knock at his door. “Secretary-General Hiddleston, they’re ready for you sir.”

**_In an alternate universe somewhere ___…**

**_He woke up with a raging headache, no more than three Guinness a night from here out. He kept his eyes squeezed shut for a while, way too much light. His headache slowly eased as he dozed off and on for a few hours. When he finally felt better, he rolled over and opened his eyes. His vision was still a little blurry. How did he end up back on set? There didn’t seem to be anyone around. He tried the door but it was locked._ **

**_This had to be Chris’ doing. The wanker. “Alright Chris.” He called loudly. “Very funny, let me out.”_ **

**_There were extras in the ‘prisons’ across from him. They looked at him like he was crazy. A few ‘guards’ walked past but refused to acknowledge him._ **

**_He yelled at them but they completely ignored him. He was stuck in the room for hours._ **

**_Finally, Chris came around the corner in full costume. “God, Chris it’s about damn time. I’ve been here for hours.”_ **

**_The blonde gave him an odd look, “Loki, enough no more illusions.”_ **

**_“Very funny Chris, I’m really not in the mood to run lines.”_ **

**_The blonde stood silently, waiting for something._ **

**_“God, Chris come on!”_ **

**_The blonde looked perplexed, “You are not Loki are you?”_ **

**_Tom Hiddleston gulped, “Thor?”_ **


End file.
